Mother Knows Best
by Halo1985
Summary: Henry is sick, and Emma calls Regina. Emma begins to see Regina in a a new light. Post Queen of Hearts, Eventual swan queen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It is 3:00am, Miss Swan you had better have a good reason to be calling me." Regina's voice was sharp and she sounded tired.

"It's Henry, he's sick and he wanted y-." Emma heard the phone go dead. 15 minutes later Emma heard a banging at her door. Regina was on the other side. And before Emma could let her in the brown haired woman pushed past her racing to see her son.

Henry lay in bed, cold wash rag on his forehead. Regina crawled in bed with him and wrapping him up into her arms. She kissed his forehead, feeling how warm he was. Only then noticing Emma had followed her.

"He is burning up have you given him anything for the fever." The brunette said with an angry glare.

"I called David and he is going to the store right now to get some children's Tylenol." Emma said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Motrin, Henry's allergic to Tylenol. Call David now and tell him to get that instead, also red Gatorade. Honestly Miss Swan, have you read the list of things you should already have on hand." Regina said as the small boy clung to her.

Emma hadn't even bothered to look at the list the evil queen flung at her that day. It was a few weeks after getting back from FTL. She decided to move out of Snow and David's and she took Henry with her. She refused to let Regina anywhere near him. Then out of the blue Regina came barreling into the police station throwing the list down in front of her. Yelling something about making sure their son was taken care of. Emma had been so mad at her she threw her out of her office. Emma was still not over the fact that Regina ruined her life. And damn it Emma wasn't going to let the witch ruin her son's life. She didn't trust anything that came out of the evil woman's mouth. She sure as hell didn't trust any list she had written for that matter.

"I put all his allergies on the list, and everything you would possibly need to know about taking care of him."

"I threw it away without looking at it," Emma admitted, looking down at her feet.

"Why would you do that?" Regina said her anger evident on her face. Her usual mask she hid behind gone.

"Hello, evil queen why would I trust anything you have to say."

"I would never ever hurt him." Regina said looking down at the boy. Emma almost thought she saw sadness in her brown eyes. It was gone moments after it appeared, and Regina's cool calm mask back in place.

"Mom for tonight could you two please get along." Henry said his voice sounded so small. Regina looked down at her son whose eyes were shut tight, and face grimaced in pain. Regina then looked at Emma; she knew that the fighting needed to stop in front of their sick son. So with a nod the unspoken agreement was made no fighting while Henry was sick. _At least not in front of him, _theyboth thought.

David arrived shortly after with the Motrin. Regina instructed him to mix it in with the Gatorade, because Henry hated the way the medicine tasted. Regina then helped the sick boy drink the mixture. Henry was clearly worn out; he fell asleep in his mother arms shortly after. Regain keep holding him and humming a tune as he sleep. Emma just watched their inter action with awe and a little jealousy. She had wished it was her he wanted. No instead her son cried and demanded the witch instead. He yelled out for his mom after throwing up. Emma found the boy on the bathroom floor. She ran to him, and he asks for her to call Regina. "Call my mom she will know what to do. She always knows how to make me feel better." Henry said practically pushing Emma away, while he threw up again. Emma only did it to make him happy, and truth be told she had no idea what to do with a sick kid. Emma had never seen Regina so... Emma couldn't even bring herself to image Regina so loving, caring, and dare she think compassionate. Things Emma could never think the evil queen capable of. Hell things she didn't think the bitchy mayor was capable of.

David left shortly after, Emma passed out in a chair next to Henry's bed. It had been so long since Henry had wanted to even be in the same room with Regina, she didn't care if the boy got her sick. Regina eventually fell asleep with Henry in her arms. Emma noticed that Regina keep waking up every few hours to check on him, and gave him sips of Gatorade.

Emma set Henry up an appointment to see Dr. Whale. Emma and Regina both went to the office. Regina didn't even complain when she climbed in the back seat of Emma's bug to be close to their son. Emma was surprised that not one single word was said about how ugly, dirty, or just plan crappy her car was. Emma waited the whole drive for a death trap commit that never came. Dr. Whale said Henry caught the flu and needed rest, and he would be fine in a few days.

Emma practically carried the boy to bed, when they all got back. Emma and Regina sat on opposite sides of the bed and tucked him in. He was getting older but being sick made him seem so much smaller to both women. Henry smiled up at his moms, he was actually feeling better but was enjoying the attention. So he decided to see how long their truce could last.

"Mom can I have some silly sicky soup please." Emma looked down at him confused. Regina just smiled and headed off to the kitchen. Emma pated Henry on the head then went to see what the other woman was up.

"You're pretty good with the whole Henry being sick thing, thank you." Emma said walking into the kitchen to find the older woman cooking something. Emma wasn't even surprise that the evil witch rifled threw everything without permission.

"I know my son pretty well, Miss Swan. It was only me and him for 10 years. No father to go out and get meds in the middle of the night. I had to keep things on hand at all times, like you should have done." Regina sad coldly, Emma rolled her eyes.

"Please don't start, can't we just have a normal civil conversation, like two adults."

"Miss Swan, your recklessness could have hurt my son last night, and you want me to just forget about that. You don't deserve to have his love." Regina said bitterly with her back turned to the other woman.

"Really who has ever heard of an allergy to Tylenol?"

"It was on the list Miss Swan." Regina said walking past Emma back to Henry's room with soup in hand. Emma followed without saying anther word. Regina sat down on the bed and gave the soup to her son, who started to take a few small sips.

"Mom, tell me the story please," Henry's voice sounding so small and week.

"I though you didn't like that one because it's not in the book." Regina said glancing over at Emma to see the confused look on her face, and then smiled.

"Please you always tell me it when I am sick and I want my other mom to hear it." At hearing other mom Regina frowned but couldn't resist the small child's charm.

"Ok fine, a long time ago in a land far away lived a small girl with big hopes and dreams. But they weren't for money or power, no the little girl dreamed of love and a happy family. The little girl so badly wanted someone to accept her and love her for who she was. She wanted kids and someone to grow old with. The girl had a horrible mother who did terrible things to her. She would tell the little girl love was weakness. She made the little girl feel horrible about herself every day. The evil mother said it was to make the little girl strong. She wanted the little girl to grow up and be a queen. Power is strength the evil mother would tell her. She tried very hard to corrupt the girl. She wanted the little girl to be as ruthless and as evil as she was. She would use magic and punish the girl when she had done nothing wrong. But this didn't affect the girl at all her heart stayed pure and good because she had true love. She met a boy one day in the stables while he was helping a horse give birth. But when the baby horse came out he wasn't moving. The little girl went to the horse and rubbed and pushed on his chest over and over. Eventually the little horse came back to life, and that's when the boy fell in love with the girl. Her evil mother came in and yelled at the girl, for being dirty and getting blood on her dress. She was going to beat the little girl but before she could hit her the little boy jumped in front of her, the blow knocking him down. The evil mother grabbed the girl and made her leave. The little girl had never had any one stand up for her before. The little girl new she would love the little boy forever and ever. As time went by their love grew and grew. The horse the little girl saved turned into a strong stead, and she would ride for hours with stable boy at her side. "

"You forgot to say once upon a time." Henry said smiling.

"I purposely left that part out, do you want to hear the story or not." Regina said with a grin.

"Go on it was getting to my favorite part." Henry grinned up at his mother with the same kind of smile she had just given him.

"Where was I, oh yes, on the day the boy and girl were going to run away together they were betrayed by someone the little girl loved as much as the stable boy."

"Mom, you have never told me who the betrayer was."

"It doesn't matter it's just part of the story, completely uneventful to how this story turns out."

"Mom tell me." Henry had an idea who it was, but wanted to hear his mom say it.

"You really don't want me to finish do you," Regina said.

"I know how it ends; the girls love for the stable boy was so pure and good. The evil mother saw that and wanted them to be happy. Even though they were betrayed it didn't matter. Her evil mother let them go and they lived happily ever after. The evil mother realized just what a wonderful daughter she had and never hurt the girl again. And the evil mother was no longer evil or something like that. The moral of the story is true love gave her strength. Everyone even the evil mother learned that. But for once I want the real story because there is no way that's how it ended."

"Why don't you believe that, you're the one who says good always wins?"

"Cause nothing really changes, no great climax happened, nothing changed the evil mother. That's not how things work. There has to be a grand battle, or someone dies, or someone gets cursed. Something has to happen besides love to change the evil mother and nothing changes. You made the whole thing up. It's not real, I may be a kid but I know that."

"Really this is the bed time story you always tell him." Emma said practically yelling due to being totally ignored. Something lately she was not use too. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, until he received that book." Regina said with a shrug, and pointed to the book her son loved so much.

"Looks like you finished your soup honey let me take your bowel to the kitchen." Regina rushed out of the room with Emma following after.

"What was that Regina?" Emma said getting in Regina personal space.

"A bed time story I used to tell my son, that's all." Regina said starting to wash the bowel.

"You don't have to that." Emma said snatching the bowel, from Regina.

"What kind of evil queen who has personally told me love is weakness tells a little boy a story like that. I mean really Regina, that story is so happy and hopeful, defiantly not something I would ever expect from you." Emma said as she washed the bowel.

Regina rolled her eyes and refused to speak. Emma glared at her waiting for a response. Regina took deep breath. Emma could see the small cracks in Regina's walls.

"He used to love that story when he was six he would ask me to tell him before bed every night. That was back when his whole world revolved around me. Then he got that book and suddenly my story wasn't good enough anymore." Regina had a faraway look in her eye.

"Still I don't get it, you were so angry and bitter you cursed all of us to unhappily ever after yet you tell him that. Like some hopeless romantic we both know you aren't. I thought the curse was your happy ending. But clearly that's not the case." Emma said looking Regina in the eye. Regina just shrugged and looked away, a few more cracks in Regina's hard shell.

"What's your point Miss Swan?" Regina said statically.

"I just don't get you at all, you're always trying to be so aloof and come off as thou you don't feel anything but anger or greed. Just Like you're trying to cover up everything thing else by being pissed off. Because heaven forbid you deal with how you really feel. Then you go and tell him a sappy story like you have a soul or something. I heard stories of all the horrible things the evil queen did, the horrible things that you did. Hell you did horrible things to me. In there all I seen was a mother. I am just having a hard time understanding everything." Emma said getting even closer to Regina. Regina looked like a caged tiger.

"All I ever wanted to be to him was his mother not the evil queen. I didn't want him to ever know I was the evil queen. He was the last person I ever wanted to find out about my past. My happily ever after died, but that didn't mean Henry's had to. You may not believe me but I wanted my son to believe in happily ever after. I wanted to be his happily ever after, give him all the things my mother never gave to me. I wasn't very good at loving but I tried for him. I wanted him to look at me like I was his hero forever. The way he looks at you, was the way he always use to look at me. That stopped the day your mother gave him that book and he found out about you. Then you came into are lives and ruined my last chance at not being her. Not being the monster I once was. If I was so evil, there are much worse things I could have done to everyone. No instead I made them forget. I made them forget I was a monster. For the first time in a long time I loved someone. I didn't even think that was possible. The hole in my heart was so big I didn't think anything but anger and hate would ever fill it, but he did. Then you came and destroyed everything. You took the one thing I cared about more than anything. You are your mother's daughter. "

"You self-indulged delusional bitch. I destroyed your happiness. I never had parents, I grew up unloved feeling like trash that didn't belong anywhere and it's entirely your fault." Emma said yelling and getting with in itches of Regina's face. Emma was angry but this was also the first time Regina had ever opened up to her.

"My fault, really I didn't know your parents plan to put you in a box and ship you Maine. Maybe you and Mr. Gold should have a talk." Regina said matching Emma's tone.

"I never had any one, who I could count on. I had been rejected so many times, and it's poor Regina. I'm so sad, so I'm going to make everyone miserable."

"Miss Swan, you're not the first person in the whole world who ever felt like unloved trash. So you were a little rejected by people that didn't matter. Snow, David, Henry all embraced you with open arms. Oh poor Emma had to grow up and have everyone love you and you get to be the hero. Gee that must be such a terrible burden you poor thing" Regina said with clench fists.

"You know what you are all kinds of crazy. You did all of these things to yourself. People don't like you because you're mean. You hurt everyone, do horrible things and you think it's everyone else's fault. Hell you poisoned your own son." Emma new it was a low blow but she had to take Regina down a peg. "You're mad at me for something I had no control over, what so ever. I never asked to be the white knight. The savor of them all, Gold played my parents and then me. All I ever wanted was my parents to love me." Regina's eyes grew darker; Emma didn't know that was possible. Then a light went off in Emma's head, he played Regina too. Emma had been so wrapped up with hating her for everything she forgot Regina was just as much one of Gold's many casualties.

"Gold played you, you have no idea, what that man is capable off Miss Swan. You got off easy trust me."

"Then tell me, what is he capable of," Emma said her voice softened.

"I'm done with this conversation Miss Swan." Just like that the walls were back. Regina turned to go back to Henry's room. Emma grabbed Regina's arm and spun her around.

"This is not over, not by a long shot." Emma said holding onto the woman not letting her run away.

"Oh it is over, we are done here." Regina said trying to pull her hand away.

"Henry wanted me to her your story, why?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Stop lying, it's never worked on me before, who betrayed you."

"What's the point, you already know." Regina said looking Emma straight in the eye.

"Tell me the real story, your story. I deserve that much." Emma said tightening her grip on Regina's arm.

"You don't deserve anything; you have already taken everything from me just like your mother." Regina said with a tear falling down her face. Emma still holding one arm reached up with her other hand to wipe the tear away. The action only infuriated an already unstable brunette. Regina shoved Emma away with all her strength. Then she slapped Emma across the face. Emma looked up at her and was about to punch her when they heard yelling from Henrys room. Regina rush out of the Kitchen to be by her son's side. Emma followed behind rubbing her cheek, telling herself that this was not over.

Emma walked to Henry's room, seeing Regina sitting on the bed smiling down at their son. Standing in the door way she watched them. Interacting as any mother and son would. Not the evil queen with a prisoner being keep from his real family. No what she was seeing was a family. The family she wished she had a million times as a kid. As much as Emma hated the woman sitting on the bed with her son she had to admit to herself that the strong willed, smart, dedicated, kid who believed in her more than anything, was all because of Regina. Emma had always hoped it was her superior genetics, but she knew that wasn't the case. Regina raised him, to be all of those things. Regina was the reason he had such a big loving heart, and it nearly broke Emma's heart when he rejected her, while he was sick. Emma could only image the pain Regina went through every day for the last few years. Emma took a deep breath and walked in to join her son, and his mother.

"Moms can we play a game." Henry said smiling at both women. Regina just smiled down at the boy. She knew after he had eaten he must have been feeling better. Regina was not going to tell Emma that. This had been the first time she had been with her son since he ditched her for the diner. She also kind of enjoyed the idea that they had a shared secret. Something they never had when it was just the two of them. Emma shrugged her shoulder and plopped down at the end of the bed. The rest of the night was spent playing board games. Regina hadn't seen Henry happy in a long time even thou he was still sick. Eventually Henry passed out with is head resting on Regina.

"Whether you like it or not Miss Swan, I will never give up on my son. People may have given up on us, but I will never give up on him. You may be the savor, but he saved me." Regina looked down at their son. "I was in the blackest place imaginable, and I never thought I could have love for anyone, but I love him. You think I'm evil now you should have seen me before he came into my life. I know I need to be a better person for him, and I'm trying but it's really hard to fix all the things I have done wrong. There has been so many." Regina took deep breath "I just don't know where to start. My own son wanted nothing to do with me before he got sick. " Emma could tell the brunette wasn't lying, but had no idea what to say. Words and comforting people was Snow's thing. Plus it made Emma's head hurt that she might feel bad for the bitchy-evil queen mayor who tried to kill her family, cursed everyone she loved, and ruined her life. Who also looked strangely adorable lying with their son. It was all beginning to be too much for Emma to comprehend. So she just nodded her head. Regina again passed out in bed with Henry, and Emma feel asleep at the foot of the bed in a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Regina, wake up." Regina felt harsh hands dragging her out of bed as Emma started to push her somewhere.

"What are you doing Miss Swan," Regina said still dazed, sure she was about to be kicked out.

"You stink; you have been here for almost three days and haven't showered. That is gross; get in the shower, Henry is feeling much better. Here are some of my cloths. He will be alive when you get out I promise." With that, Emma slammed the door and walked to the kitchen to start making everyone breakfast. Breakfast was getting cereal and milk out. Regina stood in the bathroom completely stunned. This was the last thing on earth Regina ever though would happen, Emma Swan questioning her hygiene.

"Hell has officially frozen over; if this isn't rock bottom I don't know what is." Regina said rubbing her eyes and shaking her head.

When she emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later Henry and Emma both stared at her. Henry giggled at seeing her dressed in skinny jeans and a black tank top. Emma smiled because even though Regina should have looked ridiculous, she came out and owned it. Only Regina could pull off Emma's look better than Emma could.

"So since today is Saturday and Gramps is covering Mom's shift, we should have movie day all day." Henry said eating cereal like he had never eaten food before.

"Slow down, you will make yourself sick again." Regain said taking a few bites of her cereal. Henry slowed down and then looked at both his moms. He gave them his best puppy dog eyes.

"It sounds like fun, not too stressful for Henry." Emma said looking down at her bowel.

"Great it's settled," Henry yelled grabbing Regina's hand and then Emma's and pulling them into the living room. He made them sit down, put a DVD in and then plopped down in-between them.

"This isn't a movie, what is this." Regina said looking at the screen.

"Legend of the seeker, it's amazing and Emma's favorite." Henry said to Regina. Regina just raised her eye brow but didn't say anything else. They almost watched all of the first season in one day. Stopping only to grab food from the fridge and rushing back to the couch. Henry ended up lying down on the floor. Regina and Emma sat as far away from each other as they could get on the sofa. Emma noticed Regina couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Emma couldn't stop watching Regina. Another side of Regina, Emma had never seen. Regina was almost acting like a kid. Emma though to herself,'_ I could get used to Regina acting like a normal human_. _Too bad this can't last forever._'

"You have the same super power as the Confessors, Emma." Regina said pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

"I can't confess people Regina." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"No, the fact that you can tell when people are lying, how do you know you couldn't confess someone. We were in a land without magic, have you ever tried. What an amazing power that would be." Regina said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Ok that's scary, just stop." Emma said shaking her head. Emma could only image the damage Regina do with a power like that. _Oh wait she used to rip people's hearts out_, Emma though.

"Mom it would be so cool if you could do that. Plus you're a child of true love. So that practically makes you a confessor because that's pretty much their power, true love." Henry added his two cents from the floor.

"You know I never saw myself like that. Besides it's not cool, it forces people to become your slave, kind of like ripping their heart out, it's basically the same thing." _That must be why Regina likes it so much. _Emma though. "I always liked the Mord-Sith, personally. Richard and Kahlan are cute but they remind me too much of Snow and Charming. I always like the interaction between Cara and well pretty much everyone instead." Emma said with a shrug.

"What's a Mord-Sith and who is Cara," Regina said looking over to Emma then down to their son.

"You'll see" they both said together.

"Mom if Emma's a confessor then your differently a Mord-Sith." Henry said looking up smiling at his mom.

"Is that an evil queen jab?" Regina whispered to Emma. Regina started to fidget and looked like she was about to get up and Emma grabbed her hand.

"No not really just watch. A confessor's worst Enemy is a Mord-Sith. In the show a Confessor and a Mord-Sith become best friends." Emma said unsure of how to respond. Emma did not let Regina's hand go and Regina made no effort to remove it ether. The trio did not make it to the second season. They all passed out shortly after in the living room.

Emma woke up with a sleeping Regina, leaning her head on her shoulder. Emma's whole body hurt from being in the same siting position all night. All she could think about was how close Regina was too her and even though her muscles were screaming she really did not want to move. Then Henry sat up and jumped on his moms, causing Regina to wake up and smile down at him. Regina then surprised Emma even more when she started to tickle their son. Laughing and practically wrestling with the kid. Emma could not believe she was the same person that was fighting with in the Kitchen a few nights ago. Then again, she never saw them like that.

Before all Emma ever saw, was a cold angry woman trying so hard to hide everything from the outside world and a little boy who wanted to be believed. Emma hated Regina lying about everything but she understood why she did.

Emma felt guilty that she had been keeping the two apart. Especially since she knew how much it hurt her when Regina wouldn't let her see Henry. She justified it with the simple fact that Regina was evil and destroyed her life.

A knocking on the door shattered their happy moment. Emma got up to see who could possibly be at her apartment so early.

"I came to check on Henry, haven't heard from you guys in a few days and was worried."

"I called you Friday, after the Dr.'s appointment to tell you it was just flu." Emma said as Snow was moving past her to get into the apartment. Snow stopped dead in her tracks when she seen Henry and Regina sitting on the couch together.

"What the hell she is doing here, we all agreed she shouldn't be anywhere near Henry for his own safety. You have no idea what she is capable of."

"Didn't David tell you, I came over because Henry asked for me while he was sick?" Regina said cool calm mask in place. The loving mother that was there only a few moments ago was gone. She was replaced with the evil snarky bitch that Emma new all too well.

"That was four days ago, and it doesn't explain why you are wearing my daughters clothing."

"Henry is still a little under the weather and he wanted his mom here, no big deal." Emma said scratching the back of her head.

"You're his mother not her." Snow said looking at Emma

"No he has two mothers, and like it or not she has taken care of him for ten years and knows everything about him. I almost gave him something he was allergic to. Who knows what could have happened to him. She may be your worst enemy and probably mine too but she is his mom. Henry wants her here so she can stay for as long as he needs her." Emma said taking a deep breath.

"She has no right to see, him. This is all just a trick to hurt my family and I won't let it happen." Snow said moving to grab Regina but Emma stepped in front of her.

"She isn't going to hurt him, she may have tried to kill you and me, and you again, but she would never deliberately hurt him."

"Poison pastry."

"Again, she is horrible and evil and I never argued that, but it was meant of me. As much as I hate to say it she really loves him." Emma said looking down at her son and his mother.

"You know it's her fault our family was destroyed, she kept you from me for twenty eight years."

"Same old song and dance, Snow haven't you said that a hundred times now, along with that crap about always finding each other." Regina said sarcastically getting up from the sofa.

"Be quiet," Emma, said pointing at Regina and then she turned to Snow. "Did she tell you to put me in the wardrobe?"

"You know what happened, the evil queen threatened to take away everyone's happiness. We did it for the greater good. We sacrificed everything for you. You know that, we loved you so much."

"I know why you did it, and I'm not talking about that, it's Gold's fault. He made up the whole thing and destroyed everyone's happiness. She was a pawn just like me."

"She made those choices, Emma she didn't have to become the evil queen. She could have become someone like you but instead, she decided to make everyone pay. She made a choice to be evil. You had a very similar life and yet you did not become what she did. ."

"She isn't the evil queen anymore, and I'm going to let her see Henry."

"Emma, don't let her play you. She is evil, there is no love left in her heart. She will do nothing but hurt our family and I am not going to let that happen. You have to trust that sometimes I know what is best when it comes to that woman. "

"She is Henry's mother, and she took care of him when I couldn't. Henry is smart and a wonderful person because of her. If there was no love left for him she wouldn't fight me so hard to keep him. Don't take this the wrong way but when I was a kid I would have given anything for a mother like that."

"It's her fault you never got to have a mother. She only fights with you because she enjoys seeing you miserable. She doesn't care about Henry."

"Regina was his mother when I was way too screwed up to be. She deserves to have him in her life. Regina cares about Henry as much as you care about me. So maybe you guys can find a middle ground."

"That's never going to happen." Regina said behind Emma

"See, she can't change, I have given her plenty of chances."

"What really happen between you?" Emma said looking between the two.

"I told you when we were in fairy tale land. I told Cora something I shouldn't have and it got Regina's true love killed."

"Daniel." Henry said out of Now where.

"You told him," Snow said looking at Regina like she was going to hit her.

"No, Dr. Whale is really Frankenstein and he brought him back to life. He tried to kill me so mom and gramps stopped him." Henry said.

"What." Emma and Snow said at the same time.

"Yeah, a lot of things happened while you two were away."

"Why in the world would you curse Frankenstein?" Emma said being ignored by everyone.

"Wait, Cora crushed his heart."

"Whale gave him one in the vault." Henry said

"Ok so he tried to kill you." Snow said, looking confused at Henry.

"Yeah, but then Mom and Gramps came, and Gramps pulled me away from them, and Mom cast a spell that killed him." Henry said looking at all three of them surprised that they had not talked about it before. Then he felt bad because Regina looked like she was going to cry at the mention of his name.

"You cursed Frankenstein." Emma said again pacing up and down. Everyone continued to ignore her commits.

"You did that for Henry." Snow sat on the sofa, a look a pure shock on her face.

"I didn't do anything, just removed the spell to preserve his body." Regina said sitting down next to Snow.

"Wow, he was your true love." Snow said

"You would have done it for Emma." Regina whispered.

"Is anybody going to tell me why in the world you curse Frankenstein?" Emma was yelling now.

"Because she cursed everyone who had a part in making her become the evil queen." Henry said looking surprised that Emma hadn't figured it out yet.

"So what did Frankenstein do?" Emma said looking a Regina.

"I don't want to talk about it." Regina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really it's one thing to curse people in fairy tale land now you're cursing mad Dr.'s." Emma said hardly believing what she had heard.

"Let's just say Frankenstein helped to create more than one monster."

"Really that's all you're going to say, gee Regina, thank you for making that so perfectly clear." Emma said dramatically.

"Really it's not hard to figure out mom is taking about herself." Henry said shaking his head. _Great now the kid is making me feel dumb. _Emma though,_ He really is that witch's kid._

"It's really very simple, he helped Gold manipulate me that's all. It was too late by the time I knew what they had done. So I had to punish him along with everyone else." Regina said rolling her eyes and trying her best to look like she didn't care.

"So that doesn't explain what he did to you." Emma said

"Does it really matter, it's in the past." Regina said looking almost defeated.

"It matters to me." Emma said

"Why." Regina said looking at the floor.

"I just don't understand how someone, turns into…" Emma was cut short.

"A monster." Snow finishes

"It's surprisingly easier than you think." Regina said with an audible sigh.

"Years of abuse, being told daily you are an unworthy daughter. Throw in a betrayal from someone after you saved her life. See your true loves heart crushed in front of you. Add some soul poisoning magic and a weird little imp man that has owned you since birth. Who repeatedly crushes your spirit, and rips apart your dreams. Did I leave something out, seeing the one person you blame for everything every day. Forced to stay in a loveless marriage with another person who feels you are unworthy. Until you finally go completely crazy. "

"I didn't know she killed him then, you said he ran away. Why did you wait so long to tell me the truth? I always thought it was because I was prettier than you were. You waited until I was about to eat the poison apple to tell me the truth." Snow yelled. Everyone turn to see Emma suppressing a giggle.

"You think that this is funny Miss Swan."

"Nothing, keep going."

"It's really not funny Miss Swan."

"It's kind of funny; I can't believe Sn-Mom though she was the prettiest." Emma could not help it she was laughing, Snow just glared at her. Then Emma released what she said and how it sounded. Snow, Henry and Regina decided to ignore her and** c**ontinued their conversation. "I mean your both pretty but come on… I mean… I would be annoyed to if that is the only reason you thought I was angry. I was not saying that Regina is pretty or anything like that. I was merely stating that… it um… would also…" Emma said tripping over her words, no one cared, and they continued to pretend as if she was not in the room.

"I couldn't tell a child that. I wasn't a monster yet." Regina said looking away from Snow.

"You saved Grandma." Henry said looking confused for the first time.

"Yeah she did, when I was a few years older than you. I was trying to ride a horse and my horse took off nearly killing me but Regina saved me. You always could ride better than anyone else could. " Snow smiled at the memory. Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Who would ever believe you would be the person to teach me never to give up. Always get back up on that horse Snow." Snow said shaking her head.

"Regina saved you." Emma said with an open mouth, happy no one seemed to pay any attention to her rant.

"Yeah, and she taught me the meaning of true love, and pure hate," Snow said.

"Too bad it cost me everything." Regina said flatly.

"She tricked me, I was only a child, and I had no idea what she was capable of then." Snow yelled.

"You made me a promise not to tell anyone about Daniel. You broke that and she killed him."

"Mom, Cora killed him, not Grandma, Cora." Henry said grabbing Regina's face and looking her dead in the eyes.

"It was all her fault." Regina said shaking her head.

"Would you hate me if I did that?" Henry said not taking his hands away from Regina.

"I could never hate you. It's just…" Regina was at a loss for words for the first time in a long time. Regina got up and started to leave, but Emma stopped her. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and hugged her. Regina crumbled in her arms down to the ground, tears flowing freely. Emma just continued to hold her while she cried, and Henry came over and his mom's pulled him down into their embrace. Snow sat on the sofa looking, shocked, scared, and disgusted. Then Snow got up and left, shaking her head. No one tried to stop her. Emma cell phone went off fifteen minutes later.

"That was David, saying I probably better take today off." Emma said looking down at Regina and Henry on the floor.

"Come on." she said pulling Regina to her feet and over to the couch. Regina sat down and put her head on Emma's shoulder and continued to cry. Emma put her arm around her shoulder. Henry sat down next to Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mom I never stopped loving you, I just didn't want you to hurt people anymore. And I am so proud of you for at least trying. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I guess I forgot even you have feelings. It has been a long time since I have seen anything from you but indifference. " Henry said

"Henry I told you no matter what anyone tells you will always I love you." Regina said looking down at him wiping her tears away.

"I know where having a moment but what eleven year old uses that word." Emma said shaking her head.

"I am not an idiot; you should know that by now." Henry said looking up at Emma.

"I know but sometimes I can't even believe you're my kid." Emma said looking back down at Henry. Regina then looked at Emma and shook her head.

"Let me guess it's because he's not my kid he's your son." Emma said looking at Regina.

"No, Emma he's our son, plus your mother taught him that word not me." Regina said to a stunted Emma.

"Our son huh," Emma said tightening her grip on Regina's shoulder. Emma smiled down at Regina whose head was still on her shoulder. She looked into to Regina's eyes. They were so dark after crying, they looked almost black. She had never seen Regina look so vulnerable. Emma lost herself in the black pools. Emma admitted to thinking her enemy was pretty, no beautiful. No her archenemy was stunning. She not only admitted it, she yelled it in front of her mother. A million things started to run through Emma's head sitting there. Emma looked away; this had been what she wanted to see the human side of the evil queen. She just never thought it would make her feel; she had no words to describe what she was feeling. No one had ever made her feel the way Regina did. Everything was so intense between them. Everything had always been hate, Emma could not figure out what hate had been replaced with but it scared her. Emma pulled away from Regina's embrace. Her whole body was burning up she needed to cool down.

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden. I need a shower be back in a bit. I think you two need some quality mother son time." Emma lied; she needed to get away from those eyes that were boring into her soul. Regina looked disappointed for a second when Emma pulled away. Regina's mask was back now, no more tears. The moment lost, the magic between the two women disappeared. Emma rushed off unable to face the confusing, complicating, blatantly wrong feelings she was having.

_Oh Emma you really know how to fuck up your life. You finally have everything you ever wanted and what do go and do .Fall for her of all people, what the hell is wrong with you. No never, it can never ever happen. _Emma thought as she showered. When she got out Regina had washed her face and was making omelets. The trio ate in an award silence.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything. In addition, I am looking for anyone who would like to beta my next chapter.

Chapter 3

"I am going to take a shower, you two probably need to talk." Henry said looking at Regina. Then he got up hugged his moms and ran off to the bathroom. Both women were lost in their own thoughts. Then out of nowhere, Emma got up, ran to the trashcan, and started to vomit.

"Are you trying to kill me," Emma said bent over the trashcan. Emma practically collapsed on the floor. Regina got up, got a washcloth, and washed her face. Henry came running into the Kitchen and Regina asked him to go to his room. For the first time in a long time he did not fight her, he just did what she asked, without any questions.

"Come on let's get you to bed Miss Swan, you probably contracted the same virus our son had." Regina helped Emma to bed, helped Emma change her shirt. Which if Emma had been in her right mind would have made her more confused. However, Emma felt like crap and just wanted to lie down. Regina covered her with a blanket, then wet a washcloth and put it on her head.

"What about Henry, I have to make sure…" Emma started to trail off.

"He is fine," Regina said.

"Did you poison me? That just hit me all of sudden you must have poisoned me. I have never been so dizzy in my whole life." Emma sounded scared and started to thrash around in the bed. Regina stopped her, by holding her arms down.

"No you're sick, stop before you make yourself throw up." Regina said trying to calm the hysteric blonde.

"Well you sleep right next to Henry and your fine, how come you're not sick. Are you using magic again?"

"I got my flu shot, 3 weeks ago; actually you were supposed to take Henry to get his too. I set him up an appointment I wrote it all down but you threw the paper away remember. If I poised you, would I still be here waiting for one of your charming parents to come look after you? I would have just taken Henry and left you to die alone." Emma tried to comprehend what she was hearing. Then there was a knock at the front door. Regina then got up to leave.

"Stay." Emma sounded desperate; Regina had never seen Emma so scared. Then Snow came rushing in worried, she rushed over to Emma's bed.

"You leave NOW!" Snow said pushing Regina away, from her daughter.

"No stay, your family," Emma said reaching out for Regina. Snow looked modified and glared at Regina.

"No Emma, she is just the evil queen who ruined our lives." Snow said running her hand threw Emma's hair while giving Regina a look to kill. Regina just rolled her eyes.

"No she is the mother of my son, and without her I would never have gotten him she can stay and the two of you need to get along." Emma said rolling over into her pillow.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?" Before Regina could say anything Snow knocking her to the ground. Snow was about to punch her, but Emma hand climbed out of bed and grabbed her arm to stop her. During the struggle, the usually strong Emma threw up next to them, and then passed out. Snow punched Regina one time.

"Look at what you have done." Snow said yelling at Regina who was not paying any attention to her. Regina was unfazed by the punch the red imprint still evident on her face. Regina was over Emma, trying to get her to wake up. Regina keep patting her arm and shaking her.

"You know that kind of hurts." Emma said looking up at Regina. She had a goofy grin on her face.

"You're complete idiot Miss Swan. You are so very much Charming's child. " Regina said looking down at Emma. Snows anger subsided enough to help Regina get Emma back in bed and changed. After Emma was safely back in bed Snow and Regina cleaned up the mess. Then Snow dragged Regina to the Kitchen.

"We need to talk sit down," Snow said pointing at the table. Regina sat down across from the pixie haired brunette.

"I think the time for words is over, you know as well as I do, we can't fix the past. We have nothing left to say to each other." Regina said looking down at the table.

"I want to talk about the present you and my daughter and don't play dumb. I think we have a lot to talk about when it comes to Emma." Snow said glaring at Regina.

"I have no idea what you are taking about." Regina said still refusing to look at Snow.

"I see how you look at her; it's the same way you used to look at Daniel." Snow said her hand tapping on the table.

"It's not the same at all I loved him, I hate her. It's not the same thing at all." Regina said looking up to, finally meet snows gaze.

"You cleaned up her vomit; would you do that for someone you hated because I sure as hell wouldn't." Snow said starting to get angry. Regina just shrugged, and took a deep breath.

"She's saved me countless times, helping her when she is sick means nothing more to me than repaying my debt." Regina sneered at Snow accusation. Snow got up, and walked around to where Regina was and looked her dead in the eye.

"You never repaid your debts."

"Have you ever thought maybe I have changed?"

"You had so many chances to do the right thing and so many times you didn't."

"What's your point?"

"Why now, why all of sudden are you trying so hard to be a good person."

"I'm doing it for Henry."

"That's who you're doing all of this for huh, there's nobody else you want to look at you differently."

"I am not doing any of this for you if that's what you mean."

"NOT ME, anyone else."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Snow."

"Ok I will spell it out for you then. You hurt her and I will destroy you, do you hear me." Snow said hovering over Regina usually, she would say something clever and make Snow feel inferior. However, Regina was at a loss for words, at the current moment. Then they heard a loud noise and ran to Emma's room. Emma was on the floor. She was trying to get up to see what all the commotion was in the kitchen. Henry was already there trying to help. Regina could not believe how obstinate she was. Regina rushed over to Henry and together they got Emma back into bed.

"Stay in bed you're sick, your body doesn't want you to move so stop before you hurt yourself. I mean it; you are going to be covered from head to toe in bruises. You will be lucky if you do not end up in a coma at this rate. " Regina said glaring down at the stubborn women. Regina then sent Henry back to his room. She did not want him to see Emma so sick and weak.

"I heard yelling, I had to make sure you two weren't killing each other."

"The only thing you need to worry about is staying in bed and getting better, so you can take care of our son."

"What were you two fighting about I was just worried. I don't need you two hurting each other when I am too weak to stop it."

"I promise we were just talking and you have nothing to worry about."

"Well when we use to talk, most of the time one of us ended up with a fat lip. Don't hit my mom please."

"I won't do anything to her."

"Promise me."

"This is silly."

"Promise."

"Why."

"Why can't you promise not to hurt my mother? She is just as important to Henry as I am and he would be mad if you did anything to her."

"Your mother is quite capable of taking care of herself Miss Swan."

"Really you can't just tell me you won't hurt my mother."

"Fine."

"No, say I promise to never ever hurt your mother."

"Fine, I promise."

"Say it."

"I promise to never hurt your mother."

"Ever."

"Ever."

"You know when you're not trying to destroy everyone lives you're actually pretty cool to be around."

"No one has ever described me as cool"

"Really I can't image anyone thinking anything but how cool you are."

"I think your delirious, and need to go to bed Miss Swan."

Snow watched the whole seen from the doorway. The shock she felt earlier was gone. Replaced with the knowledge that even though she hated Regina, she would do whatever it took to protect the people she loved. Snow knew what she had to do.

"I am just going to let myself out." Snow called from the door.

"You're not going to stay and take care of her?" Regina said looking down at Emma, her face red and angry.

"No I just remembered I have something really important I have to do." She said walking out the door.

"But she's your child, nothing is more important than that." Regina looked yelled.

"And I know you will take good care of her," Snow said and Regina looked confused and angry. Snow just smiled.

"I could destroy her where she lays." Regina did her best evil queen.

"We both know you won't," Snow turned and walked away. Regina got up to fallow her but Emma grabbed her hand.

"Just stay." Emma said looking frail and tired. Regina smiled down at her and nodded.

"Fine but this is just because I don't have anything better to do with my spare time." Regina said holding the other woman's hand. The rest of the day was spent with Emma trying to get up and Regina making her lay down. When Emma was not trying to escape the confines of her bed Regina was forcing her to drink water, which Emma was refusing.

"You know your worse at being sick then a child." Regina said trying to get Emma to drink something.

"I don't want anything it will just make me sick again." Emma said rolling over trying desperately to get away from Regina and her damn hydration.

"Ok how about this you take a few sips and I will leave you alone." Regina said offering the liquid to Emma. Emma took a sip, and handed back the glass to Regina. Regina got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked

"To make our son dinner and then probably to bed, I am really worn out."

"Are you staying here," Emma's voice sounded so small.

"No I am heading home David said he would come and check in on you. I am tired and need my rest. So do you, don't forget to drink some water tonight." Emma started to get up again.

"Why on earth can't you just lay there and be sick like a normal person." Regina said pushing Emma back down on the bed.

"Because I don't get sick, I'm Emma fucken Swan and even if I did I wouldn't stay in bed all day." Emma said.

"Well that's because you're a complete and utter fool." Regina could really see Charming in Emma all day today.

"I have never had anyone take care of me, so I guess I am not use to being treated like a baby." Emma said trying to fight Regina off.

"Well quit acting like a child, and I will stop treating you like one. I have never met anyone so..."Regina had to think for a moment. "I have never met anyone like you ever." Which was true, Emma was a lot like her parents, but she was also so much more. She could get on her last nerve like Charming. She was able to best her at every turn like Snow. She hated her that was certain. There was also something else there Regina just could not place it.

"They broke the mold, will technically you broke the mold. Cause I am sure I would have been one of many if the charming's could have got to work making babies." Emma chucked at her own dumb joke. "Thank you thou, for helping me get to bed, you would have been the last person I thought would ever want me to get better."

"Oh well, who would I have to fight with if you weren't around to make me miserable."

"I knew you enjoy our little fights why else would you go out of your way to start them with me all the time. You just like seeing me all hot and bothered." Emma said poking the older woman in the ribs.

"Stop that" Regina said pushing Emma's hand away. "No I just wanted you to leave Miss Swan." Regina said pushing her hand away.

"Backfired, I'm never leaving, and it's your fault I stayed."

"Well you're much harder to understand then most people. Anyone else would have been gone in a few days. " Regina said starting to get up to leave.

"Stay." Emma yelled "And you should know by now that I'm not just anyone."

"I had to learn that the hard way. I'm going to make Henry some food; I will check on you in a bit." Regina said looking over her shoulder and walked out. Regina feed Henry and was surprised she did not have to go yell at Emma one time while she was cleaning up and putting Henry to bed. She had planned to leave earlier but Henry had wanted to spend some time with her and David had to stay late at the station.

Regina went into check on Emma one last time before she left. She found Emma sound asleep. Regina smiled _no wonder she was being so good_, Regina thought as she sat down at the foot of the bed. She had only planned to sit for a second, but she started to fall asleep and before she knew it, she was out. Later that night David came in to check on Emma, seeing them both lying there, he knew his wife was right shaking his head he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alarm clock started going off at 6:30am, Emma rolled over and hit it, then noticed something at the foot of her bed. Regina was there, dead to the world. _She stayed,_ the thought made Emma smile. Then she went back to bed.

"Mom, Henry came running into the room. I'm going to be late for school, you need to get up or do you want me to call gramps."

"I will take you hold on a second let me wake up." Regina said, getting up.

"Are you coming back," Emma asked looking up at Regina

"Do you really need me to come back and check on you? I think you will be fine until Henry gets home. Henry was only sick for a day you should be feeling better. " Regina said, then looked down at Emma who was about to protest.

"Fine I will be back after I drop him off to look after you. No more of your stupid shenanigans Miss Swan, you will stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids and start to feel better. " Regina took Henry to school then, stopped at her mansion to freshen up and then she headed back to Emma's. _What is wrong with you, you hate that woman. This is so solely to trick her, into letting me have more time with my son. Get on her good side then I can get what I want. _Regina kept telling herself that the whole way back to Emma's apartment. It was the only way she could justify her new interest in helping Miss Swan.

Regina let herself into Emma's with a key Henry had given her that morning. She went to Emma's bedroom but the she was missing. Regina shook her head she had only been gone an hour and already Miss Swan was up to no good. She then started to search the rest of the apartment. She walked into the bathroom to find Emma in her underwear. That would have bothered her enough except the she was holding a bath towel to her left hand, and it was stained red with blood. Regina rushed over to where Emma was standing.

"All you had to do was stay in bed." Regina said grabbing Emma's hand to examine the damage.

"I didn't know if you were really coming back or not and I was feeling better."

"Why is your hand bleeding and where are your cloths." Regina said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I was um, well, um I don't really know what happened. I got up to get a glass of water, then the glass fell and I tried to clean it up and got a little dizzy. Then I sliced my hand open." Emma said looking down at Regina, who had already started to wash the cut, and was wrapping it with a clean towel. "You told me I needed to stay hydrated; I was just doing what you asked."

"This is pretty deep, you might need stiches. And that still doesn't explain how you lost your shirt and pants on the way to the bath room." Regina said making Emma hold her arm above her head, as she applied pressure.

"Can't you just make it magically better?" Emma said with a lopsided smile on her face. "I mean you're a witch isn't that what you do."

"No, I will not, I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic any more. It will serve you right to get stiches for being so senseless." Regina said

"Really not even just a little spell, so I don't have an ugly scar for the rest of my life." Emma tried to do her best puppy dog eyes. "Please," She was begging.

"No I am not breaking my promise to our son for your vanity. Now go get dress and let's take a trip to the E.R." Regina said pushing Emma back to her room.

"Oh come on we both know if we go to the E.R. the whole town will find out and then Charming and Snow well be back here. Yelling at you and wanting your head on a pike for something you did not have anything to do with. Can't you just use a little magic and have the whole thing over and done with.

"Nope." Regina said pushing Emma into the bedroom and then helped her put her shirt on.

"Come on, I won't even be able to zip up my own jeans let alone use my gun for weeks." Emma said as Regina was helping her get her pants on.

"I am not using magic, I don't care if mommy and daddy think I hurt you and I don't care if you can work or not. Regina said, as she had to zip Emma's jeans up for her. "Maybe you could find looser fitting clothing, heaven forbid you not wear your skin tight jeans."

"Look at this, I won't even be able to dress myself come on." Emma said practically pouting.

"Do you really think I care, I have been restraining myself for almost 2 months and I'm not going to blow it on anything do you hear me." Regina said taking Emma's good hand and pulling her out of the room and down the hall.

"You know Snow is so going to blame you when she finds out." Emma said on their way out the door.

"Not the first time, won't be the last time." Regina said with a wicked smile. Regina took Emma to the hospital. Emma got her hand stitched up and Dr. Whale said she could not work for a week.

"You know, you could have just healed me. Now I'm going to have to miss even more work." Emma said on the way back to her apartment.

"Well you could have just stayed in bed until I got back." Regina said not taking her eyes off the road. "And now Miss Swan you are going back to bed, before you injure yourself anymore."

"Now you're treating me like a child," Emma said with arms crossed. "I feel much better today." Emma said looking out the window.

"If you didn't act like one, I wouldn't treat you like one." Then Regina decided to change the subject. "What happened to your clothing?"

"It's all a little foggy I used my shirt when I cut my hand, but the details of everything else are kind of a burr. All I remember is you yelling at me for bleeding and being naked, which I wasn't. And even if I was it's my house." Emma said smiling over at Regina. Then just like clockwork, her cell phone went off and David was flipping out. She reassured him she was fine and that they did not get into a fight. Emma calmed David down and they drove the rest of the way to Emma's in silent.

"There are days when I look at you and all I see is Snow, but yesterday and today you are nothing but Charming." Regina said as they walked into the apartment.

"I like to think I am just me," Emma said as she flopped down on the couch. Regina walked past her and into the Kitchen.

"Oh my god," Regina yelled out and Emma got up to see what all the commotion was about. Regina had already started to pick up the mess Emma had left. Blood was all over and there was still glass on the floor. Regina saw Emma and made her go back to the sofa and sit down.

"What did you do in here?"

"You don't have to clean up my mess." Emma said starting to protest but Regina stopped her.

"Well I am not leaving it for Henry to see and you have already done enough damage to yourself. So lay down before you hurt yourself again." Regina then finished cleaning the kitchen. When she was done, she brought Emma some O.J. and made her drink it. Emma tried protest but Regina made her drink it anyway.

"You like torturing me." Emma said smiling up at the brunette.

"Oh yes, getting you a drink and making you sit down. Clearly I am back to my evil ways." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"You don't seem so evil to me. More like your still stuck in adolescence, and still learning to share and play nice with others. No adolescence is too old, kindergarten maybe." Emma was not sure why she felt a need to start a fight with Regina after she had been so nice to her lately. Everything was getting so weird and she needed to stop whatever was happening between them. Emma needed a normal hate filled conversation for once.

"Miss Swan, I am glad you are feeling better." Regina smiled at her, not taking the bait.

"Really I give you a great jab and nothing, you're slipping. What happened to you, not even one bitchy snarky or mean comment? I mean you could have at least called me a name or something. Or made fun of my IQ, you love to insult my intelligence. "

"Perhaps your right, I might just need to grow up and learn to share. Playing nice never really worked in the past for me though. In the world I came from nice meant weak. Men controlled everything there you had to be ruthless in order to survive. Nice here means something so radically different. Everyone is so angry about being here but I really love this world. You can be nice and be strong in this world, look at you." Regina said looking Emma in the eye. "I mean if I had been nicer in the first place maybe you would have just left. I gave up everything for the curse and now I have nothing. I keep blaming everyone else but you were right, the only person I have to blame for this mess that is my life is myself." Regina looked so deflated.

_Oh no, she is doing it again. She is making me feel things I should never ever feel for the person who ruined my life. And raised my amazing son, who took care of me when I was sick and rushed me to the E.R. when I cut my hand. She could have used magic but she promised Henry she wouldn't. No, no, no, I can't be having these thoughts about her._ Emma thought _Start a fight, keep going, make her hate you. _

"You know it wasn't Snow's fault that your mother is a nut job and killed Daniel right? At some point you're going to have to come to terms with that." This was Emma's last chance she knew Regina had a blind spot for her mother. Why else would she put Snow through so much?

"She promised me not to tell Cora, Snow knew Cora would hurt me if she found out. You weren't there. You have no idea what happened. She is your mother and you will always take her side, just like everyone else. You have no idea what it's like. Cora was horrible; she did terrible things all the time. Snow was my friend, and I saved her life. She couldn't even keep one secret. Snow should have known not to trust her. It would have been better if Cora ripped my heart out. No instead I went slowly insane." Regina said starting to get angry; tears were running down her cheeks. Emma pulled her into a hug.

"Listen to me; she can never hurt again, ever. She is a world away and even if she wasn't you have me now. I won't let anything happen to you or Henry. I promise no matter what, I will never let your mother or my mother hurt you again. Snow was just a kid at the time she had no idea what Cora did to you." Regina tried to get away but Emma would not let her move.

"I hate you so much. You just don't understand anything." Regina said crying and beating on Emma's chest. Emma just continued to hold her tight.

"I know and I hate you too. But I am still not going to ever let anything happen to the mother of my son." Emma said pulling Regina closer to her. Regina cried until she was all out of tears. Regina fell asleep in Emma's arms. Emma watched her sleep for a long time before falling asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mom." Henry said yelling as Emma looked up see a very surprised Henry and Snow staring down at her and Regina. Regina looked up and then jumped off Emma. They looked like a couple of teenager being caught making out.

"I should be going." Regina got up and starting to leave.

"No I think you should stay, I think you two need to have a talk with your son. Emma, I will call you in the morning, good night." Snow said walking out the door.

"It's ok we don't need to have the talk. I really do not need any details. I am a smart kid, I can put things together pretty well on my own. I totally understand, all I want to know is when mom will be moving in." Henry said walking into the kitchen.

Regina sat down on the couch next to Emma. "What was that all about?" Regina asked confused.

Emma took a deep breath, "I think, they think we have a thing." Emma said unable to look at Regina in the eye.

"What kind of a thing." Regina said trying to get Emma to look at her.

"You know a thing, a thing that grownups do together. You know what I mean please don't make me say it."

"Oh, no wonder Snow was being so weird when you were sick." Regina started to laugh.

"Ok this isn't funny at all." Emma said looking over at Regina

"It's kind of funny. I think Snow already gave me her blessing. In her weird sort of it Snow way. She said if I hurt you, she would destroy me. " Regina said laughing

"That doesn't sound like a blessing." Emma said looking confused.

"She didn't say stay away from my daughter and she left me to take care of you." Regina said smiling.

"Ok so everyone thinks we have a thing, this isn't going to be weird at all." Emma said getting up starting to walk around. Regina got up and made her sit back down.

"It's fine what do you care what anyone thinks," Regina said.

"I don't it's just…" Emma trailed off, unable to explain what she was feeling.

"Because I am a woman or because I am the woman who destroyed your life." Regina said trying to get a read on Emma.

"Cause you destroyed my life." Emma looked at Regina sheepishly.

"'I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for what happened to you." Emma could tell Regina was not lying when she said it. "We could just go back to the way things were before. That way you don't have to feel different around your family."

"I don't want that, I want us to be friends. I want Henry to have you in his life. I kind of like having you around. Who cares if everyone thinks there is more going on than friendship. I like being your friend and I know there is small part of you that likes me too. So can we please just keep trying to be friends?"

"I haven't had a friend in a very long time; yes I would like to be friends." Regina reached out her hand and Emma shook it. Henry then came running into the room.

"So when are you moving in?" He asked again looking up at both his moms. Regina was about to tell him she wasn't when Emma cut her off.

"She already has." Emma said then Henry jumped and hugged them both.

"This is the greatest day of my life. I'm going to let you guys have some private time. Call me when dinner is ready." Henry said getting up to go to his bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Regina yelled at Emma.

"He was so happy that you would be here with us all the time, how could I tell him no?" Emma said smiling.

"Why not my place, it's bigger with multiple beds." Regina said shaking her head.

"It's cold and stuffy, with too many bad memories. This is a new place and we can make new memories like a real family," Emma said.

"We just had a talk about how everyone thinks we are gay. Now you go and have me living with you in a tiny 2-bedroom apartment. Are you trying to tell me something Emma?"

"You called me Emma,"

"People usually call their friends by their first names."

"It's just so weird hearing you say it."

"Quit changing the subject."

"Yes I want you here with us, you belong with us ok. You don't belong locked away in some stuffy prison you made for yourself. That's what that place has become. You belong here in this tiny ass apartment with us because like it or not, your family. And I am not letting you go back to being alone." Emma then then felt dumb because she had no idea why she calling them family.

"Emma, are you trying to hint at something."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really, no idea huh?"

"Nope."

"So you think it's totally ok that your mother, my mortal enemy, thinks we're a couple. That we live together and raise our son in a tiny 2-bedroom apartment. Next your parents will want to know when you're going to knock me up." Regina said shaking her head.

"What."

"I just don't think people who are just friends have these problems; maybe there is something else you want to tell me."

"I was taking about the part where you said I could knock you up."

"Oh yeah you have magic, I have magic, magic equals magic baby, only if there is true love involved though."

"What the hell are you taking about, babies, true love; you stopped making sense after quit changing the subject."

"Snow has to think that we are each other's true love, otherwise Snow would be here kicking my ass, or sentencing me to death for deflowering her baby."

"Ok first of all I had Henry, trust me I have been deflowered multiple times so you wouldn't be deflowering me."

"I knew that, well not about the multiple times part. That still wouldn't stop Snow for putting me to death for it though." Regina rolled her eyes, and almost looked jealous. Emma kept going on pretending she did not hear the last part.

"Second I will just explain we are friends who live together and are co-parenting a son."

"Nope doesn't sound gay at all, I am sure they will totally understand."

"We both decided that we don't care what anyone thinks. So let them think you're my girlfriend. For once let's do the right thing for our son, no more fighting, well not so much fighting. "

"Ok there are still only two beds here."

"I will sleep on the couch."

"I can't let you do that it's your home."

"Well it was my idea; I will sleep on the couch till we find a bigger place that you like."

"Or we could just move into my place with the multiple rooms with multiple beds."

"No, it's not a home, too many bad memories for all of us, you need a clean break."

"I don't want to do this."

"Ok well pretend you're trying to be a grown up and want to make your son happy, where do you think he wants to live."

"No need to be snarky Emma, I think Henry would chose to be anywhere you were."

"No I think he wants to be with both of us, but the only happy memories he has is of us, is here together not in the creepy white house from hell."

"Fine I give up you win, you always win." Regina said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Then her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"You're plotting," Emma said grabbing Regina by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"That's your evil scheming face."

"You really think I already have a plan to trick you into moving in with me. You just sprung the whole thing on me 20 minutes ago."

"That brain of your is constantly moving 20 steps ahead of everyone else, your exhausting to keep up with even when your being good. I still have to watch you like a hawk."

"Really you don't trust me at all."

"Ok we may be friends, and you might really be trying but that doesn't mean I trust you. That is something you have to earn."

"Probably for the best, how much fun would it be if I gave up all my old ways?" Regina smiled up at Emma, this time it was a real smile.

"Stop that."

"What"

"Stop trying to be cute it's not working."

"I have been called many things but never cute. You think I'm cute Emma." Regina said getting within inches of Emma's face.

"Stop it, you're being tricky knock it off. Stop getting so close your being weird on purpose. " Emma said letting Regina go and backing away from her.

"It's fun to make you so nervous." Regina said laughing

"I am not nervous, your just you and I know better than anyone what your capable of so knock it off."

"I don't think you have ever backed away from me."

"Knock it off I mean it."

"That sounded almost desperate, what are you so afraid of?" Regina said rising an eyebrow.

"This is pointless, you're staying here with us, were not moving in with you. So whatever you have going on in there." Emma said pointing to Regina's head "It's not going to work. Besides, I'm still not 100% so give me a brake today. We can go back to our usual banter when I am better. You know I hate you, you hate me. Maybe being friends was pushing it a bit. " Emma said sitting back on the couch and turned the TV. Regina sat down next to her.

"Fine." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma just ignored her and pretended to watch TV.

_ Do not give into her games she is just playing with you. She is just trying to get what she wants by any means necessary. She does not care how you feel, you are a means to an end, never forget that. She will end up hurting you. She may have somehow fooled everyone else but you cannot trust her no matter how much you want too. _Emma thought, while Regina just stared at her.

"So you think I am cute."

"It's a figure of speech; you don't have to take it so literally." Emma said still refusing to look at Regina.

"So you no longer want to be my friend that was quick."

"Are you going to stop with the creepiness?"

"You don't really think I am creepy." Regina asked starting to fidget a bit. Emma did not respond she keep looking at the TV.

"I will stop, you w..."

"Don't say it, it's just going to start a whole new round of conniving and my head and hand hurts too much right now." Emma said as she rubbed her head.

"Where do you keep the pain meds, I will go grab you some." Regina said getting up and heading into the kitchen.

"In the cupboard above the frig." Emma yelled. Regina grabbed the Tylenol and a glass of water and handed both to Emma.

"I didn't mean it, I still want to be your friend, and I just wanted you to stop." Emma then grabbed Regina's hand.

"It's ok I was just trying to push your buttons, I somehow forgot you have been sick. Although you haven't been acting all that sick today."

"Listen it was a low blow, about not being friends I'm sorry."

"I was being a jerk; I wouldn't want to be my friend ether." Regina said breathing deeply.

"We need to be friends, and we need to start being a team. So can you promise me that we will stay here until we find a bigger place not the hell house, and no more weirdo behavior?"

"Ok"

"Thank you," Emma said then got up and went to the bedroom to figure out how to dress and undress herself without help. She finally got her jeans off all by herself and opted not to put them back on, instead she found some old shorts to wear. Emma was just happy that the intoxicating woman was away from her. Emma was having a hard enough time with her feelings. She did not need Regina scheming to make her believe things that were not true. While Emma was doing that, Regina made dinner. The trio talked and laughed during their meal. Henry asked all kinds of questions about her hand and thought the stiches were cool. After they ate, Henry wanted to watch a movie as a family. They watched the movie and then both women tucked Henry into bed. Without a word, Emma took a pillow and blanket and headed for the couch. Regina followed her, and sat down on the sofa right next to Emma.

"You can sleep in your own bed."

"It's ok really I'm tired and we have a long day tomorrow."

"No it's not, go sleep in your bed." Regina said sitting down next to Emma.

"I'm already here, it's no big deal. Now move so I can put my feet up."

"Nope, you need to wash your sheet. I am not sleeping in there until they're clean.

"Have you seen my hand." Emma held up her hand and pointed to the stiches.

"Fine I will wash them myself in the morning but I not sleeping in there tonight. "Regina said crossing her arms.

"Nothing is ever easy with you. I am going to put my feet in your lap if you do not move. I swear if I was feeling better and had two functional hands I would be caring your ass to bed." Then Emma realized what she said. _Damn it, now that woman going to turn that into an innuendo, _Emma thought.She still put her feet in Regina's lap and try to push her away lightly with them.

"You can sleep in your own bed, I'm not moving. I don't care how much you kick me."

"I never kicked you quit being so dramatic."

"You kind of kicked me, a little."

"Go to bed, now who is acting like the child."

"You."

"Remember how I said you still act like you're in kindergarten, I changed my mind, preschool, you're in preschool. This is the part where you practice playing nice with the other kids. Not drive them absolutely crazy getting your way."

"Since the day we met, you never let me get my way." Regina said looking at Emma who was starting to stretch out and take up as much room as her small body possibly could. If Regina was going to sit there, Emma was going to put as much of her body weight on the older woman and make her as uncomfortable as possible.

"So what makes you think I am going to start now," Emma laughed.

"Ok fine then I'm just going to go sleep at my place tonight."

"No you won't so just stop. You got to be the most difficult person; I have ever met in my whole life." Emma then decided to change tactics. She rolled over and closed her eyes. It did not occur to her she was smashing Regina and making it impossible for her to move.

"Did you really think having me here would be easy?"

"I really have no idea what I was thinking; maybe it was the blood loss." Emma said not opening her eyes.

"Well I would get up but you're pining me down."

"My legs don't weight that much just go to bed; I will see you in the morning."

"Emma," Regina said pushing on the blonde's legs. "Emma." Regina then started to shake her legs a bit more. "You're not sleeping; move your legs, come on let me up." Emma still did not move. "Emma, you're unbelievable." Regina then tried to wiggle out from under Emma whose thighs were firmly over her lap. "Great, come on Emma knock it off and move so I can get up." Regina sat there waiting for Emma to shift her weight, so she could get up. Emma did not move and Regina eventually feel asleep. When they woke up Regina was on top of Emma, Emma arms wrapped around the brunette. Henry had already left for school. He left them a note. _Moms you were a sleep did not want to wake you so I called Gramps. Love Henry. _

"Fuck, this has to stop." Emma yelled, "No more accidently falling asleep together, you're sleeping in my room from now on this has gone way too far. We're just friends, no more cuddling, no more waking up like this. What if David seen us like this, this has to stop. "

"You were fine last night. Don't freak out over Charming. I'm sure Snow has told him everything, clearly he is fine with us being together if he didn't pull me off of you."

"Everyone else may be fine with it, but I want to make it perfectly clear to you I am not. I don't want to be anything more than friends. This, whatever this is, has to end. "

"That sounds vaguely familiar, you said that right before you planned to leave."

"I am being serious you have done nothing but try to push my buttons since you found out everyone thinks were a couple. It ends today, I don't want that kind of relationship with you. Do you hear me."

"I was just messing with you do really think I could ever want something like that with you, someone who is so far below me. I was queen once, your nothing but someone's unwanted trash. "Regina said getting up to go to the bathroom and slamming the door. As soon as she was inside the tears started to flow. _What in the hell is wrong with me. I do not even know why she made me so upset. God keep it together, your only here for Henry, not that woman. You hate her; you cannot be friends with her. Stick with the plan; you were only being nice to get your son. It is all a trick, keep telling yourself that, be strong. Never ever, let her see you weak again. You can do this; you have to do this if you are going to get your son back, _Regina thought. Regina grabbed her keys and started to leave, Emma followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"What I do with my time is none of your concern Miss Swan. Try not to injure yourself getting water."

"I thought we were past that." Emma said still following Regina who was practically running away from her.

"I'm going to my place to get a few things, I will pick Henry up." Regina said not look at Emma.

"I'm coming with you, I can help you pack."

"I'm a big girl I can pack all by myself. Besides, you're no use to anyone with your hand all messed up."

"Still I'm coming."

"No you're not." Regina then got in her car and speed away. Emma thought about getting in her bug and following her. She decided to give the other woman some space. Emma knew she was harsh earlier but she had to squash whatever Regina had been up to, plus it was one thing for Snow to see her and Regina cuddling it was another thing for Charming to see it.

Snow called a little later to see how Emma was doing. Snow did not say one word about Regina, just asked Emma how she was feeling and how her hand was. The rest of the day Emma spent watching T.V. and doing laundry, bored out of her mind. Emma found it strange Regina had only been there a week and already she found herself missing her.

At 3:30pm, Regina's car pulled up and Henry helped her with a few packages. Regina walked past Emma without saying a word. She put the packages in Emma's room then went to the Kitchen and started making everyone food. At dinner, the only person who spoke was Henry. He told them all about his day. Then they all played a board game, and just like the night before both women tucked him into bed. After Henry was in bed Regina went straight to Emma's room and closed the door without a word. Emma fell asleep on the sofa. Emma tossed and turned all night, and found it very hard to sleep.

The next morning when Emma woke up Henry and Regina were gone. She thought Regina would come back after dropping Henry off at school, but she did not. At 3:30, Henry and Regina came into the apartment. They had the same routine as the night before. Dinner, games, then bed with Regina and Emma not saying a word to each. The only difference was on the weekends all three of them spent the two days together doing whatever Henry wanted to do. Emma had never ever been so happy to get back to work. They fell into a routine that went on that way for several weeks.

Emma ended up following Regina one day to find out where she kept disappearing too. Regina stopped at her house, spent a few hours there then went to Granny's. Emma was surprised because she was actually talking to Ruby and Belle. She could not believe Belle had actually forgiven her. Regina and Belle were having coffee like friends. Emma though she would be the last person in this town to ever forgive her. Then Emma thought of Snow, well maybe not the last person. Emma snuck in and sat down at a table covering her face. Luckily, Regina did not look up when she walked in and had her back to her the whole time.

"I just love this world so much." Belle said

"Really?" Regina seem surprised

"Yeah you can be anything, everyone is free. They have tea, have you ever had ice tea it is truly amazing. Don't even get me started on the food it's amazing."

"You really like being here in this world. No one else seems to like it here. There all still pretty mad I cursed them."

"I love this world, so many books. You know my life was not very good before. I was trapped in a castle. I am only upset about being trapped in that hospital for all this time. You could have at least set me free once we got to this new world."

"I am sorry about that; it was extremely selfish to keep you locked up."

"Why did you."

"I told Gold you were dead, I was trying to punish him and I ended up hurting you I am truly sorry I know I don't deserve it, but I hope someday you can forgive me." Emma was pulled out of her eavesdropping when Ruby walked up to her.

"Why are you spying on your wife?" Ruby said whispering

"She not my wife."

"Fine why are you spying on your girlfriend?"

"Ok we are so not like that, that is just sick. So stop it right now."

"Fine why are you spying on Regina?"

"I had to make sure she hasn't been up to anything."

"Nope she just has been going around to everyone asking them to forgive her. I thought you were making her do it."  
"I didn't know anything about it."

"Well mostly everyone has been pretty mean to her. Belles the only one who had given her the time of day, she has a heart the size of the moon."

"Do you have a crush on someone Ruby?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be ridicules, Belle is with Gold everyone knows that were just really good friends."

"Belle is the only one who will talk to her?"

"Archie dose too, and I talk to her to because Belle asked me to, but I thought she was just faking."

"Do you still think she is faking?"

"She did save you guys. I don't know, she has been spending a lot of time with Belle and they have been taking about a lot of stuff lately but today is the first time Regina admitted why she locked her up for so many years. Guess it was to punish Gold."

"I heard that part, what else do they talk about. "

"Lots of things usually nothing important. Trust me Belle is not helping her plot anything. Belle can see the good in people even when no one else can. It's like her super power." Ruby said with a big smile on her face.

"Sure you don't have an itty bity crush."

"No she taken, I'm not that kind of girl."

"Maybe Belle just has horrible taste in friends." Emma said nudging Ruby.

"So what about you and the former mayor, really what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"So would you care if someone else asked her out?"

"No, there is nothing going on between us at all. Besides no one around her is going to hit on her, they are all way too scared of her still."

"So you wouldn't care if I asked her out."

"Quit, we both know that's never going to happen."

"Why not she hot, I'm hot were both single. I have done some things I'm not proud of maybe we can find some happiness together."

"You're kidding right."

"No why not I bet she is a freak in the bed."

"Gross, I don't want to hear that."

"Are you following me?" A very angry Regina was standing over the women.

"No I just came in to get some coffee on my brake. How was I supposed to know you were going to be here, you never tell me where you're going." Emma said getting up and walking out with Regina following her.

"What did you do?" Belle asked Ruby.

"Just tiring to make Emma a little jealous, I thought they needed a little push. I told Emma I was going to ask Regina out." Ruby said smiling at her friend.

"Your horrible what if it backfires on you."

"What's the worst that could happen."

"You have to go on a date with Regina."

"She's your friend."

"Doesn't mean I want her having sex with you."

"I wouldn't have sex with her, at least not on the first date." Ruby said with a big smile.

"You're awful."

"Oh I was just kidding."

"Don't let Snow find out what you're doing."

"Oh she won't even be mad at me, hell she would probably hug me, if she thought I was breaking them up."

"Snow isn't dumb and their not even together. Maybe you should just stay out of it."

Back outside Emma was walking to her car. Regina was following her.

"Why are you following me Miss Swan?"

"I wasn't, can't I stop in to get coffee."

"You never take a break at this time and your car was outside my house all day today. Don't you have a job to do?"

"I was just making sure you weren't up to your old tricks again."

"Kindly keep your noise out of my business what I do is none of your concern."

"It's my job to keep the people in this town safe so everything you do is my concern."

"We are done with this conversation I will see you tonight when I bring Henry home. I can assure you Belle and Ruby are not helping me to take over the world." Regina said as she turned to walk away. Emma stormed back to her car.

Emma did not make it home until 10:00pm she had a last minute call and had a lot of paper work to finish. She snuck in the apartment trying not to wake anybody up. When she turned on the light, Regina was sitting on the couch. Emma jumped when she saw her.

"Oh my god you are such a creep sometimes." Emma yelled.

"Where were you, you could have at least called, your dinner is cold, and Henry was worried, and you didn't answer your phone so I had to call your mother."

"I was busy; you don't tell me where you go all day. So it's none of your business where I'm at."

"We have a son to think about Miss Swan, we have been eating dinner and do family activities every night. It's a common courtesy to call someone when you're not going to be home for those things."

"Your such a hypocrite, you can do whatever you want. But I am a little late and it's the end of the world. What I do is none of your concern."

"It is, when you have a son that's worried sick."

"He knows I'm a sheriff and sometimes I have to work late no big deal."

"That why he worries, you could have at least called him and told him you were fine, he was worried sick about you. We do not have to like each other but you need to think about him. I'm going to bed." Emma was glad she was already feeling bad enough about getting busy and forgetting to call. Then the more Emma though about the more it pissed her off. She got up and followed Regina. The door to her bedroom was closed; but Emma was angry so she opened it and walked in.

"It's so not fair…." Emma started but quickly stopped when she seen Regina naked. She stood there open mouth for a minute.

"Can I help you?" Regina pulled Emma out of her thoughts. Regina just stood there smiling at Emma not even bothering to cover up.

"Yes um…well…oh boy…" Emma looked at the floor.

"Miss Swan do you want something, or can I finish getting ready for bed."

"If you want me to call you when I am late then you have to start telling me where you're going. It's a two way street and only fair."

"Miss Swan I didn't care that you were late, Henry did so when you're late you need to call him."

Regina said turning around and finished getting ready.

"Oh so you didn't care at all."

"Nope" Regina said getting in the bed.

"Fine, your right I will try and do better." Emma said walking back to the living room. She kept shaking her head, asking that woman to move it with her was the worst idea she ever had.

The next day at breakfast Regina came into the kitchen and Emma could not keep her eyes off her. Regina looked amazing, she always looked beautiful, but today she looked drop dead gorgeous.

"It's my day off and I was wondering if….Emma was staring and couldn't think about how she wanted to phrase the next part.

"What are you taking about Miss Swan?" Regina looked over at her annoyed.

"Do you want to spend the day here with me, instead of going where ever it is you go. I was thinking we could have a long talk we haven't talked to each other for a while."

"We talked last night."

"We fought last night and I'm sorry I should have called and told you I was going to bed late."

"No I have plans with someone today, sorry."

"Who?"

"It's not of your concern who I spend my days with."

Henry came running into the room. They all ate breakfast in silence. After they were done Regina took Henry to school. Emma was fuming all morning._ I am a little late and it's the end of the world she can go out looking like that with god knows who and it's none of my concern if she says that to me one more time. Who the hell does she think she is I going to go give her a peace of my mind. _Emma's mind was running wild. She got up and head to Regina's house. Regina wasn't there so Emma headed to Granny's. When Emma got to Granny's she seen Regina sitting at a table taking to Ruby they were both smiling and having fun. Emma saw them and lost it, ran at Ruby, and grabbed her by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing with her, stay away from her." Emma was yelling and shaking Ruby.

"Emma let her go." Regina was yelling at her. Emma was not paying any attention to anyone. She was shaking Ruby and raising her fist.

"Emma stop," Regina yelled again and then stepped in front of Ruby before Emma could do anything to her.

"Move Regina," Emma said yelling, Regina would not budge.

"I'm not going to let you hit your friend, stop acting like this."

"What the hell is going on here?" Snow said yelling from the doorway. Everyone one turned to look at the door. Snow and Belle had just interred the dinner.

"Emma Swan what do you think you're doing." Snow with arms crossed and walking to the three. It finally registered to Emma how insane she looked. Emma backed away and shook her head.

"I don't know." Emma said looking down at the floor suddenly feeling like a total jackass.

"Ok it's kind of my fault." Ruby said behind Regina

"I told her to stay out of it," Belle added.

"How is Emma being a jerk your fault," Regina said truing her head to look at Ruby.

"Well I kind of told her I was going to hit on you. She saw us talking and I think she thought we were on a date.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" Snow said shaking her head.

"I thought it would make Emma jealous and she would finally admit to herself how she feels. It seemed like a good idea at the time. How was I supposed to know Emma would flip like that?"

"Shows over, Regina, Emma outside now, everyone else go back to whatever you were doing before." Snow said and both women followed her.

Snow looked at both of them "Neither one of you talk, Frist, Regina was waiting here to talk to me. Second, you to need to start communicating better. Third Emma you are the town sheriff so going around punching people who talk to your girl-whatever you too have going on, can't ever happen again."

"Why do I have to be a part of this lecture? I was minding my own business." Regina said rolling her eyes. Snow just glared at her.

"Because you make her completely crazy." Snow pointed to Emma.

"She makes herself crazy." Regina said looking Snow in the eye.

"No Regina you have made Emma crazy since the day she met you. Look at what you're doing to her she has been in love with you since the moment she met you." Snow said looking at both women.

"That's not true." Emma interjected.

"Really, she said that." Regina looked very surprised.

"Never." Emma yelled.

"No, she didn't have to. I knew for a long time how she felt though. I never thought anything would come from it." Snow said looking at a stunned Regina.

"So what changed why you are suddenly ok with her loving me of all people?"

"Because even a blind man could see how much you love her too. And I want my daughter to be happy. So if that means you then so be it. Emma is the savior after all maybe she was meant save you too. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it until I saw the way you looked at her." Snow said to a speechless Regina.

"Now go home and deal with how you are feeling, Regina I will call you later. I have to get back my brake is over." Snow said walking away.

"Did she just say she was going to call you? She does not call you what is going on. You two don't talk. She is my mom so don't you dare say it's none of my concern." A stunned Emma said to Regina.

"I have been trying to make amends to all of the people I wronged and I didn't hurt anyone as much as I hurt your mother." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"So you Snow are friends now?"

"I don't think we will ever be friends Miss Swan."

"So what are doing going to lunch and calling her for."

"We are working on things; we have so much to work on. So many things got messed up between us, we were very close at one point. I don't think we will ever have that again, maybe we can at least be in the same room without killing each other." Regina said letting out deep breath.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think, for you and Henry, she is your mother and his grandmother. I tried hard not to love you, after you told me we would never have anything, I couldn't do it. I love you Emma Swan, I love you more than anything. That shouldn't even be possible."

"Why."

"When I cast the spell, it was supposed to leave a whole in my heart, magic always has a price. I was never supposed to love again, but I loved Henry and then I loved you just as much."

"You love me."

"Yes!"

Emma did not say a word instead; she pulled Regina to her and kissed her. When they finally separated everyone at the dinner was outside and Ruby was cheering.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeker

A/N: I do not own once upon a time, that honor goes to Eddie, Adam, and ABC. Not really part of the story just a little fluffy side part.

Snow and David had taken Henry for the night. Regina and Emma had spent every spare moment together since the kiss, but tonight was the first time they were totally alone. No parents, no kid, or some other random person in town hanging around.

"Ok so we never finished Legend of the Seeker, and you promised to tell me how I'm like a Mord-Sith." Regina said smiling at Emma.

"We were just kidding you, don't worry about it we will finish the show and you will find out ok. Beside don't' you want to do something other than talk." Emma said wrapping her arms around the other woman from behind.

"I don't want to watch the show until you tell me, and you're not getting any until you just explain it to me."

"You can't resist my charm baby; I don't even know why you try." Emma said kissing Regina's jaw.

"Emma,"

"Why is it so important anyway?"

"Because Henry said it."

"He's 11; he thinks I am super woman." Emma said as she nibbled on Regina ear.

"It's important to me." Regina said pushing Emma away.

"Why do you always do this every time you want to me to spill some secret you get me all worked up and then walk away it's so not far?"

"How else am I ever going to get what I want?" Regina smiled wickedly at Emma.

"Alright fine, what you are going to do for me. Are going to wear the dress?" Emma said licking her lips, and raising an eyebrow.

"I will think about."

"Ok first of all a Mord-Sith is a badass worrier. Second, they serve one lord and master, kind of like you and Gold. The next part is not like you at all. They take the sweetest purest girls and destroy them. The kindest girls make the best Mord-Sith because they have the farthest to fall. They are kidnaped with their parents and tortured until they go crazy. There are three steps; the first breaking is a time during which the girl is tortured to the point of obedience so strong that she would do absolutely anything her master tells her. This part of the training breaks her of her sense of self and personal desires. Then there mother is tortured in front of them. Then they end up killing their mother, and the final step is killing their father. There greatest enemy is a confessor because they cannot love anymore. If they are confessed, they die. Oh yeah they take pets. "

"Pets?" Regina asked looking confused.

"I don't think we should keep talking about this anymore, let's just go to bed and have some fun."

"Not until you tell me what a pet is."

"A pet is a Mord -Sith's mate, someone they break by torturing them until the person completely belongs to them."

"Yeah doesn't sound familiar at all." Regina said looking away.

"There also extremely loyal and usually bisexual, that's you right." Emma said trying to make a joke.

"And Cara, my favorite character eventually learns to love again in the books; she is the only Mord-Sith to get married. That's pretty much the gist of it."

"And you let our son watch a show like that."

"It's Disney it's doesn't really show anything that bad. It's family friendly; I would never let him read the books until he is like 16 though."

"Torturing and killing people dose not sound family friendly."

"Apparently to the masses and main stream it is, but the second two women kiss on T.V, it's the end of the world. All fire and Brim Stone and god hates fags crazy bull shit. " Emma said shaking her head.

"I always thought this world was so much better than the one I left, but then I am reminded how stupid people are and why I hated everyone for so long."

"Oh you know what will make you feel better, lots and lots of sex, because that's what would make me feel better."

"You really want me to wear the dress."

"Yes."

"If I am so much like a Mord-Sith then why do you want me to wear a confessor outfit?"

"Honestly because it's super fucking hot and your boobs look great in it. Plus the whole heart thing is basically like confessing someone." Emma said biting her lip.

"Fine but I'm not referring to you as the seeker this time." Regina said getting up but Emma stopped her.

"Oh baby, that's the best part." Emma said pulling Regina on top of her. Emma started to unbutton the brunettes blouse and run her finger lightly over her breast, while she kissed her collar."

"You can't even wait five minutes for me to go and changed."

"Nope, I already waited too long right now I just want to feel you coming on top me."

"If I have to call you the seeker then you have to say the part I like." Regina said sitting up and taking her brawl off. Emma pulled Regina back down and whispered in her ear.

"You can't confess me because I am already 100% devoted to you and you can't take my heart because it's already yours."


End file.
